


A Package Deal

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyd has crushes on Stiles and Erica, Dirty Talk, Erica and Stiles also have crushes, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining Boyd, Polyamory, The sex is between Erica/Stiles, They talk about Boyd being part of it, Threesome - F/M/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erica and Stiles realize that they're both crushing on the same guy, they come up with a few rules to make sure their own relationship doesn't get affected. Stiles thinks rules are meant to be broken, though, so he just has to convince Erica that they should both get the guy they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightcalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/gifts).



> For Moonlightcalls' prompt: i came here bc stiles/erica/boyd + character a works at the coffee shop, character b works at the library, and character c is mooning after both
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this! Please let me know with kudos and comments!

All the books are shelved, there aren’t any students desperate for help, and there’s nothing left to check-in, either. Stiles hates Wednesdays at the library when it isn’t midterms or finals. It’s just so boring, and Mrs. Murphy refuses to let the student workers do homework or play on their cell phones during down time, which makes it even worse. The only true bright spot on Wednesdays is the regular appearance of Luke Cage. He’s the reason Stiles even keeps showing up instead of trading this shift with Allison, who is always eager to get out of her Sunday afternoon assignment.

The dude’s name isn’t really Luke Cage, of course, but Stiles hasn’t been able to find out his real name, so it’ll do for now. The guy’s gorgeous and built and looks like he could easily play Luke Cage in a movie adaptation, so it’s the best name ever until he can find out his real name. If he ever does. Luke Cage comes in like clockwork every Monday and Wednesday, never speaks to anyone, doesn’t have any questions, and he never checks out a book, hence the reason Stiles has resorted to naming him after a hottie superhero.

The thing is, Stiles is pretty sure the guy is into him. Yeah, they’ve never really interacted outside of Stiles’ pathetic attempts to engage in conversation that usually result in the guy’s lips twitching ever so slightly, but he can recognize the ‘into me’ vibe. While he might not receive it as often as he deserves (because he’s totally a catch and great at sex even if that might surprise people who know him as clumsy and just _too much_ ), he knows Luke Cage wants to get into his pants. He’s caught him staring at Stiles’ fingers before, noticed the intense gaze trained on his lips when he’s been talking to different patrons, and he knows his ass has to have had sonnets written about it in Luke’s head because of all the stares it’s received during the last five months.

Luke Cage always leaves before Stiles’ shift ends, nodding at him when he walks past but not saying a word. After he’s gone, yet again without asking for a date or even a blowjob in the bathroom, Stiles groans and bangs his head against the counter. It’s just not fair. He wants to proposition him so bad, or even ask for his name, but he can’t because he’s a man of honor. Even if he tries to be sneaky about it and attempts lying, Erica would know, and she would proceed to make his life miserable.

Speaking of, it’s finally time to leave and go meet up for his Wednesday evening confab with his lovely blonde goddess. He grabs his bag and heads out, blinking at the sunshine after being inside for so many hours. He crosses the common with a lazy gait, knowing Erica won’t be ready yet because she doesn’t get off until a half hour after him. When he reaches the student union, he takes the time to browse the bulletin board, glad to see a few tabs with his contact info from his Roommate Wanted flyer are gone, before heading to the student run coffee shop. It’s not Starbucks, but he thinks it’s better because it isn’t a corporate driven cash cow. Besides, they have a fantastic name, and cute uniform shirts that make Erica’s tits look even more awesome than they already do, so what’s not to like?

“You’re early.” Erica purses bright red lips in his direction before blowing him a kiss. “Put your bag down and help me clean up so I can get out of here.”

“I don’t see a Java the Hut logo on my shirt,” he points out, making a point to gesture at his green Henley.

“No, but I can see your nipples.” Erica reaches over to tweak one with a wicked grin. “Now shut up and help me clean. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You’d better.” Stiles grabs a rag and wipes down the counter as Erica goes to the back to count her register. He’s tossing the rag in the basket to get washed when she sashays back out, rolling her hips deliberately as she passes a table of freshmen. Her short black skirt is totally inappropriate for work, as are the high heels, but the manager never tells her to change, with good reason. It brings in customers, even if that table of freshmen looks like they might all come in their pants.

“Ready, Batman?” Bright red fingernails casually slide along her tits as one of the freshmen actually whimpers aloud. That just makes her smile widen, and Stiles knows he’d better get out of here before there’s An Incident.

“Always, Catwoman.” He slides the strap of his bag over his head, letting it rest against his hip as he takes her arm. “You’re evil,” he whispers in her ear as they leave.

“And you love it,” she reminds him with a laugh. She’s right, of course. He’s just as evil as she is when it comes to shit like this, and he thinks it’s funny to watch her turn boys into brainless puddles of goo. Of course, he’s known her since they were kids, and their relationship has always been complex and different. He’s been there for her transformation, though, from when she was the butt of the jokes and bullied by so many to when she blossomed into the sex goddess that she is now.

“I’m just glad I was your first kiss and didn’t need all this,” he motions down her body, “to find you attractive or else I’d be treated just as badly as you treat all of them.”

“First everything, dollface,” she reminds him, grabbing his hand and squeezing as they walk off campus towards their apartment building. They have units next door to each other, even if they spend most their time together, especially since Scott moved out so he could live with Allison, leaving Stiles roommate-less. Eventually, he’ll have to get another roommate because he really can’t afford living on his own, but none of the candidates have been great yet. There’s one dude he’s been texting about it who is supposed to drop for a look this week, though, so that might work out. Erica has a one bedroom that’s much smaller than his place, which means her rent is more affordable, but Stiles doesn’t want to have to move, so roommate it is.

“Yeah, I remember,” he says, bumping his hip against hers. “So, I hate you, just so you know.”

“You love me. You tell me all the time that I am the goddess of your heart.” Erica’s smile sharpens. “Wait, I know what this is about, and I hate you, too. Hottie with a body came in for a bottle of water and muffin today, and he sat there sneaking looks at me for two hours. _Two hours_ , Stiles. I did everything I could to get him to talk to me, and he just sat there pretending to read.”

“Try three hours of stolen looks and shy smiles,” Stiles whines. “He’s going to drive us crazy if something doesn’t happen soon.”

“I just want him to order a coffee one time so I can get his name,” Erica admits. “Luke Cage is appropriate, Batman, but it’s not the real thing.”

“Nope, but he obviously isn’t into coffee. He’s just into you. And me. Or one of us.” Stiles isn’t entirely sure because he’s never been at Java the Hut when Luke Cage goes in. Hell, it took him and Erica several weeks before they even realized that Luke Cage and Hottie with a Body were actually the same guy. When they did, the discussed it like mature rational adults (well, he called dibs since he saw Luke first, and Erica wrestled him and nearly broke his wrist, but reasonably mature) and came up with fair rules to avoid creating a rift in their own relationship.

“We could always just forget good sportsmanship and let the best girl win?” Erica flutters her eyelashes at him.

“You mean let the best man win.” He gives her an exaggerated pout.

“How he can resist that mouth, I don’t know,” she mutters, reaching over to drag her fingertips along the curve of his full lips. “It makes me wish I had a cock just so you could suck it. Toys just aren’t the same thing.”

“They’re not that bad, though. You enjoy using them on me.” He waggles his eyebrows. “Besides, he’s obviously braindead because he can resist those gorgeous tits all up in his business.”

“I know. The only man around who can, and he’s the one I want,” she sighs. “Present company excluded, of course.”

“Of course.” He slaps her ass. “Stop whining. You’re the one who made up those stupid rules. You know what my plan was going to be.”

“I can’t lose you, so the rules were needed.” She tweaks his nipple again. “Anyway, all I said is that we had to be fair and let him be the one to make the choice. That way we can’t get mad at each other.”

“Yeah, fair being that we can’t talk to him unless he speaks first outside of performing job functions, that we can’t hardcore flirt unless he initiates things, and that we can’t just crawl under the table and suck his dick until he agrees to go out for dinner.” Stiles shakes his head. “I miss the days when you were a rule breaker and wouldn’t let logic get in your way of following me into bad schemes.”

“I hate to tell you this, Batman, but logic meant nothing when compared to that mouth, those fingers, and that ass.” She brushes a kiss against his jaw, using her thumb to wipe off the lipstick left behind.

“You say the sweetest things, Catwoman.” Stiles looks at her. “I think Luke Cage is either really shy or he doesn’t even know which one of us he wants.”

“I could understand having trouble deciding,” Erica says. “Not that that means I believe your ridiculous plan would actually work and do anything except result in us both losing out on a chance to climb him like a tree.”

They’ve reached their apartments, and he follows her up the stairs, admiring the way her ass looks in that skirt. “Confab at my place or yours?”

“Mine. I don’t want to risk Scott coming in because he forgot something else when he moved. The traumatized puppy look always turns me off.” Erica gets her key out of her bag and opens her door. He follows her into the apartment, tossing his bag on the sofa where she’s put hers.

“We really do need to consider my idea about Luke, you know?” Stiles prowls towards her, pleased when her lips part and her face starts to flush. She might be a sex kitten with everyone else, but he can turn her back into a desperate blushing virgin like she used to be every single time. It’s a rush, really, and he knows Scott doesn’t get why they aren’t a monogamous couple or anything since they do love each other, but Stiles knows they work so well because of the freedom and the ability to be with other people whenever they feel so inclined. Neither of them needs the whole traditional thing to have a solid relationship.

Erica leans against the wall and tugs her skirt up slowly. “Why don’t you try convincing me.”

It’s a demand, not a question, and Stiles smiles wickedly as he falls to his knees. “Oh, I’ll convince you, baby,” he promises, crawling towards her and deliberately swaying his ass. When he reaches her, he kisses her calf, listening to the sound of her breathing as he moves his mouth up her leg. “Just think about it. Luke sitting on the sofa with his huge dick in his hand watching me do this to you.”

“God, it _would_ be huge, wouldn’t it? Probably even as thick as yours.” Erica shifts her legs, spreading them even wider as Stiles keeps moving upward.

“He’s so quiet and intense, think about those pretty eyes staring at us right now.” Stiles has reached her panties, which are growing damp as he touches her. He licks the soft cotton, using his tongue to rub the material against her clit. “I bet he’d enjoy telling us what to do.”

“Stop teasing me, jerk.” Erica’s fingers are in his hair now, pulling his head back. “I’m going to fuck your face then I’m going to ride you until you’re begging me.”

“You’ll be the one begging, sweet cheeks.” Stiles winks at her before he dives in to her tasty cunt. He teases her through her panties because it always drives her wild, licking and sucking until she’s cursing him. Only then does he push the crotch of her panties to the side, not even bothering to take them off. He laps at her sweet juices, rubbing his nose against her clit, sliding his fingers inside her wet warmth. She’s soon fucking his hand, and he glances up at her to see that she’s shoved her shirt up so she can squeeze her tits.

When she starts grinding against his face, he knows she’s close. He deliberately pulls back, kissing her soft inner thighs and dragging his wet fingers along her folds, circling fingertips in her wiry pubic hair, listening to her whine low in her throat as she bucks forward to try to get his hand back inside her. He chuckles when she growls. “I hate you. Please, fuck me, Stiles. I need to come.”

“What was that?” he whispers, sucking on her thigh hard enough to leave a mark.

“Please. Please. Please.” Erica pulls his hair hard enough to hurt, forcing his head back again. “I’ll get you back, don’t you worry.”

“Oh, I’m not worried.” He winks before he shoves three fingers inside her at once, listening to her breath catch and watching her flushed face tilt towards the ceiling. Her lipstick is smeared from where she’s eaten it off with her teeth, sweat gathered around her forehead and trickling down her face, and she looks so fucking beautiful that he can’t stand it. He rubs her clit with his thumb, her broken sobs like music to his ears, and he’s so hard that it almost hurts. It’s tempting to stand up and fuck her, just shove his jeans down and slide inside her, but the condoms are too far away, and he doesn’t want to stop to find one.

Stiles does stand up, though, kissing her smeared red lips and squeezing one of her tits as she grinds against his hand. She whimpers when he whispers filth into her ear, talking about having Luke with them, about both of them tearing him apart, about him fucking her while Stiles takes her ass, about having him deep inside his own ass while he fucks her, the words spilling from his lips as he weaves dirty fantasies that soon have her squeezing his fingers hard as she comes. He keeps fucking her with his fingers until she shoves his hand away. “Enough. It’s your turn now, Batman.”

“Thank fuck,” he mutters, deliberately licking his long fingers and sucking her come off of them as he watches her get undressed. She tosses her skirt behind her, her shirt soon follows, and her bra is thrown at him. He just grins at her as he takes off his shirt and unfastens his jeans. “You keeping those pretty little panties on, Catwoman?”

“I think you’ve convinced me,” she tells him instead of answering his question. “I want to watch Luke Cage fuck you so hard you scream.” She pushes him onto the sofa, their bags shoved out of the way and falling onto the floor, and then she licks his dick. Her lips are curved into a smug smile as she proceeds to drive him crazy with her lips, trails of lipstick turning his skin red, her eyes on him the whole time. When she puts the condom on him, he has to dig his blunt nails into his thighs to keep from coming because she’s got him so close to the edge already. Once the condom is on, she straddles him, deliberately pulling the crotch of her panties to the side before she slowly sinks down onto his dick. “Your plan just better work.”

“It’ll work. After all, who could resist us?” Stiles bucks up to send his dick further into her, watching her eyes glaze over as she adjusts to his girth. “We’ll have him naked in no time. Promise.”

“You know, he’s probably kinky as fuck.” Erica grins down at him as she drags her nails over his chest. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

“God, I hope so,” he moans, fucking up into her at the thought of that huge guy holding him down and fucking him until he cries for all the right reasons. “He’s so big, Erica. His hands, his arms, his body…but so gentle, too. I want to taste him so bad.”

“You will, babydoll. We’ll taste him together,” she promises, pinching his nipples as she leans over him, long blonde hair brushing against sensitive skin. “We’ll get him between us. Take turns on his ass. I’ll use your favorite toy on him.”

“Fuck.” Stiles groans at that image, kissing her sloppily as he moves his hips faster, short jerks upward as he starts to come. He feels her nails against his dick as she rubs her clit, and he grips her hips tighter as he keeps thrusting up. She tightens around him soon after, squeezing his dick, milking it as he spills into the condom.

“Mmm. That was so good,” she says later, when they’re able to catch their breath and their brains are functioning again. “You always make me come so hard.”

“It’s cause I’m the best,” he says modestly, winking as he sits up and runs his fingers through her hair. She just laughs as she gets up and pulls the condom off of him. They take a quick shower before he pulls his jeans back on, and she steals his shirt. It barely falls to her upper thighs, and she’s not wearing anything underneath it, so he definitely appreciates the view.

She’s just started boiling pasta so they can make something for dinner when there’s a quiet knock on her door. “Can you get that?” she asks, leaning into the fridge to find tomatoes, her tits swaying beneath his shirt in a very distractive way.

“Oh, yeah, right.” He sticks his tongue out at her when she catches him staring and just smiles. He opens the door and blinks dumbly when he finds himself staring at Luke Cage. Luke Cage looks just as shocked to see him judging by slight widening of those pretty eyes and the slight tension that enters those broad shoulders. “Hey! I know you,” Stiles tells him, speaking quickly to prevent him from running.

“Are you Stiles?” Luke Cage asks, his voice soft and deep and delicious.

“Yep, that’s me. And you are?” He can’t believe he’s going to finally get a name.

“Boyd. I texted you about the apartment.” Luke Cage—no, it’s Boyd—Boyd is a solid name, and Stiles decides he likes it. Wait. This is Boyd. The junior pre-med major with an interest in pediatrics who has been texting him for a couple of days about the apartment.

“Holy shit.” Stiles grins widely, hoping it is sexy instead of deranged. “It’s yours, man. You can move in now. I just have a couple of rules. Why don’t you come in and meet Erica, have some dinner, and we can talk about them.”

Boyd looks like he wants to refuse but Stiles is pushy and overwhelming (in all the best ways, fuck you Isaac) and overrides any protests. When Erica wanders out of the kitchen practically naked and her face lights up like Christmas has come early, any remaining fight just seems to fade out him. “You two know each other,” he murmurs, snorting as he shakes his head. “Of course you do.”

“Catwoman, this is _Boyd_. He’s going to be my new Scott. I mean, my new roommate, not a new Scott because Scott is still my Scott, and he’ll just be my new Boyd,” Stiles rambles on, making a face at Erica when she laughs at him.

“Forgive Batman. He always becomes a complete idiot around men he wants to fuck,” Erica says sweetly as she walks over to Boyd. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Only around men he wants to fuck?” Boyd asks dryly, arching a brow as he looks from Stiles to Erica. 

“Boyd’s got jokes,” Stiles says, scratching his lower abdomen and feeling rather satisfied with Boyd’s eyes follow the movement of his hand. “So, those rules I mentioned? They’re pretty basic shit. What we really need to talk about is an offer. Agreeing to it isn’t like a requirement to get the room or anything. It’s more like a perk to the arrangement if you choose to.”

“What offer?” Erica asks, sitting on the arm of the sofa in a way that makes it extremely obvious she’s not wearing any panties under his shirt. Boyd notices, and Stiles swears he’s blushing as he looks over at the wall to avoid staring at her. It’s just too adorable.

“Sex.” Stiles shrugs when Boyd glances at him sharply. “Erica and I are a package deal, but we’re totally comfortable sharing and don’t do the jealousy thing if it’s only two of us at once or something. We’ve had an open relationship since we were sixteen and first hooked up. That doesn’t mean we fuck everyone, but we’ve got freedom to be with other people if we want.”

“So long as we’re honest with each other and our partners,” Erica adds. “We’ve really only ever had sex with other people, but we did try something more serious with a guy back in high school that just didn’t work out because he wasn’t able to understand sharing and this type of thing just really wasn’t for him.”

“Yeah, Jackson had some insecurities and needs that he couldn’t have met when sharing his partners with other people,” Stiles remembers. “It’s too bad because the sex between us three was smoking. Anyway, if you’re interested, we both are totally into it and have been for months.”

“Seriously?” Boyd looks from one to the other again. “Does anyone ever actually say no?”

“Not when it’s just sex, but, dude, we’d be living together. That makes it a little more serious. Besides, Erica and I have been talking about you being part of us since we realized we were lusting after the same guy who kept creeping on us in the library or coffee shop.”

“I wasn’t creeping.” Boyd ducks his head and shrugs. “I’m shy, and both of you…aren’t.”

“No, we aren’t,” Erica agrees with a laugh as she slides off the sofa arm. “Why don’t you stay for dinner like Stiles suggested then we can do our best to persuade you to accept our very lucrative offer?”

“Lucrative and illicit,” Stiles adds, waggling his eyebrows. “We can talk about the apartment, too, because that’s totally your room if you want it regardless of your answer about the whole poly sex threesome thing since you’re definitely quiet and I liked you via text without even knowing you were Luke Cage. After dinner, depending on your answer, we can do dessert.” He grins. “Dessert meaning sex, of course.”

“Of course.” Boyd still looks overwhelmed and a little shocked, but he hasn’t run screaming and he keeps staring at them in a sexy way that lets Stiles know he’s thirty as hell for them. “Luke Cage, huh?”

“Yeah. You’d never tell me your name,” Stiles says, shaking his finger at him. “I had to call you something in my jerk off sessions.”

“I still don’t understand why you come to a coffee shop when you never even order coffee,” Erica adds, pouting at him. “I couldn’t get a name, either.”

“The scenery is better than the cafeteria,” Boyd says smoothly, showing he’s got some smooth moves of his own. He looks at Stiles then. “And I might have told you my name if you hadn’t been so cute when you were trying to be subtle to get it.” 

“I can be subtle.” Stiles swats Erica’s ass when she just laughs at him. “Shut it, you.”

“I’m making spaghetti for dinner. Stiles does a homemade sauce that’s to die for,” Erica tells Boyd. “He’s a great cook.”

Boyd just leans against the frame of the kitchen, dark eyes watching them cook together, listening to their chatter and occasionally adding a witty or hilarious comment of his own to the discussion. The sauce is almost finished when he clears his throat to get their attention. “Can’t I just give me answer now?”

“Sure.” Stiles leans his chin on Erica’s shoulder and stars at Boyd.

“While Marvel isn’t part of DC,” he begins, earning huge points from both of them immediately, “I’m thinking a Luke Cage, Catwoman, and Batman threesome would be pretty amazing.”

“Wouldn’t it?” Erica is smiling as she brushes her lips against Stiles’ cheek then she turns her head and kisses Boyd’s cheek.

“You’re so not going to regret this, dude,” Stiles promises, leaning in to get a kiss of his own. Boyd’s lips are soft and pliant beneath his, then Erica’s there, licking and stealing kisses from both of them as they welcome Boyd to their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://inell.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi!


End file.
